Worlds Colliding
by darkangl007
Summary: A woman from Lauren's past returns to give her the freedom Bo so desperately seeks to give Lauren herself
1. Chapter 1

A hooded figure made their way through the crowded gatherings at The Dal. Fae, both light and dark alike, gave lingering, curious looks wondering who the new comer was. They could sense something different, something powerful about the figure. But many did not know the feeling, what it meant, having never experienced it before.

The figure paid little mind to those in the bar. Instead, making their way to Trick where he stood at the bar humoring Kenzi. The man spared a glance but didn't take much notice as the figure now had their head tipped down, hands brought up to push the hood back. As the figure was revealed to be a young woman with amber red hair and porcelain skin, Trick's eyes widened with both surprise and worry. Kenzi instantly lost the barkeeper's attention.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" Trick asked, moving to stand in front of the revealed woman. The woman smiled warmly while taking a seat at one of the stools.

"You know why I'm here, Trick".

"Because of the new Ash? I know he's not everyone's favorite guy but he hasn't been doing that bad of a job," Trick said though he didn't believe the words coming from his mouth. He just didn't want any more trouble than he knew Lea's presence would bring.

"Speak for yourself, Trickster. The guy has been nothing but a class A jackass. I'm surprised Bo hasn't ripped his head off yet for how he's treated Dr. Hotpants," Kenzi commented before downing the shot she had just poured herself.

"Dr. Hotpants?" Lea questioned.

"Lauren, the human doctor the jackass owns," Kenzi answered and Trick watched as Lea's eyes flashed in anger at the girl's words. Instantly, Trick knew Lea was going to clash with more than just the Ash.

"What has Lauren done about her situation?" Lea asked, her full attention now on Kenzi.

"Ran to us, well Bo, her lady love".

"So, she's in good hands?"

Kenzi scoffs and gives Lea an incredulous look. "You kidding, Bo is not going to let the Ash anywhere near the Doc," Kenzi pauses and looks at the woman, "Who are you again?"

Lea just smiled before looking at Trick. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I need to go speak with the new Ash".

"Lea, he's the Ash, you can't just go barging in to see him," Trick tried to reason as he grabbed her arm, stopping her movements.

"You know I can, you know the rules of the light and dark don't apply to me. He broke my rule, the reason I let the old Ash stay in power for as long as I did." Lea pulled her arm free.

"Lea," Trick warns.

"They are the rules, Trick, he broke mine and now I will enact those rules".

"Will you kill him?"

"I have no plans to but I will if it comes to that. I've come back for Lauren, I won't let him continue to treat her as he has".

"What if he agrees to give her everything the old Ash did?"

"Doesn't matter, he is no longer the Ash". With that, Lea stood from her stool before making her way back through the crowd. And because she forewent covering herself with the hood again, those around her who realized who she was, moved quickly out of her way. Both Trick and Kenzi watched her leave.

"Okay, who the hell was that?" Kenzi questioned, turning back to Trick.

"That, that was Lea, or you may better know her as Leanan Sidhe," Trick answered, still looking at the door Lea had left through. There was a pass of silence between the two before Trick finally looked at Kenzi only to see a blank look on the girl's face. He sighed and leaned atop the bar.

"She is of the Sidhe clan. They are essentially the rulers of the fairies. Fairies are considered neither light nor dark and because of that they are allowed to claim power of either side whenever they wish. It does not matter if there is already someone in power. But it is rare for one of them to take power. As I said, they are neither and do not wish for conflict".

"Then why does it sound like she's about to take the new Ash's position? And what does that have to do with Lauren?"

"To answer your first question, she is going to take the new Ash's position, through killing him if she has too".

"I'm sure Bo would be happy to help with that," Kenzi quipped to which Trick shot her a disapproving look for. Kenzi pretended to look innocent and just shrugged.

"As for your second question, I really don't know what it has to do with Lauren. If she and the old Ash had an understanding regarding Lauren, I don't know about it. All I know is that Lea and Lauren knew each other at one point".

"This isn't going to turn out good, is it?" Kenzi asked.

"No, Kenzi, I'm afraid not". Kenzi nodded and then after a moment, held her empty shot glass up to Trick. He merely grinned in amusement and filled the glass.

Lachlan stepped into the viewing room to see Lea sitting in his chair. A mixture of shock and hesitation colored his features. There were very few things that worried him but seeing Leanan Sidhe before him, having requested his presence, caused him more than a little worry.

"Ms. Sidhe, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lachlan asked with his assumed charm.

"I think you know why I'm here, Lachlan," Lea replied with undisguised indifference. She was not impressed with the man standing before her.

"I'm afraid I don't, would you care to tell me?"

"What were you told when you became the new Ash, specifically in regards to Lauren?" Lea asked, watching the man closely. The recognition to her words was almost instantaneous as the color began to drain from Lachlan's face.

"Why do you care so much about her, he's just a human?" Lea stood and stepped down the couple steps till she was standing but a foot in front of the man. Her expression was cold, hard and Lachlan had to fight the urge to take a step back.

"Ash or not, you do not get to question my actions," Lea growled, her voice low. Her words were a warning to watch his step. She was in no mood to deal with this man, especially his arrogance.

"Now, you never answered my question, what were you told about Lauren?"

At first, he refused to answer. His pride and stubbornness refusing him from giving in. But as her eyes began to swirl black, showing her patients wearing thing with him, he relented.

"She was to be under my protection and not treated as the rest of the humans".

"Very good, see that wasn't so hard, was it?" Lea's words were a taunt and Lachlan had to clench his jaw from saying anything back. "Now, why am I here, Lachlan?"

"Again, I don't know, so why don't you tell me?" That arrogance broke the last of Lea's patients and before Lachlan could react, she had him about the neck. Her grip was strong enough that he brought his hands up, grabbing at hers in a useless attempt to get her to let go.

"I am tired of playing this little game with you, Lachlan. You broke my rule and now you have two options but either way, you are no longer the Ash. So, you can either be a man and quietly leave, never to come back. Or I will take the title when I take your life". Lea's grip tightened on Lachlan's throat as she threatened to take his life.

"These are not the old days anymore," Lachlan choked out as he continued to struggle against her hold. "I am the Ash now and you cannot threaten me. I do not care what the rules say".

"I thought you'd feel that way," Lea said calmly, an almost pleased smirk on her lips. Her hand free at her side slid beneath her cloak and behind her back to slowly withdraw the dagger she kept there.

Lauren continued to question why she had allowed Bo to talk her into coming along to The Dal. Even with it now closed, it was still extremely dangerous. Anyone could see her and tell Lachlan, which meant not only would she be punished but Bo and the others would as well. Something she would never forgive herself for.

"Hey," Bo uttered softly as she placed her hand on Lauren's arm, stopping them both. "You okay?"

"Bo, I still don't think this is a good idea," Lauren said feeling helpless.

"Nothing is going to happen," Bo reassured, turning completely to Lauren before bringing her free hand up to cup Lauren's cheek. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise".

They stood there, staring at one another for a moment, an intimate closeness between the two. So many words wanted and needed to be said but neither had the courage to give voice to them.

"You two really need to just boink each other and get it over with. This tension is beginning to drive me crazy". The moment was broken by Kenzi and Bo could not help but roll her eyes as her hands dropped free of Lauren. Lauren, for her part, ducked her head and turned away from Bo.

"Really, Kenzi, boink?" Bo questioned as her and Lauren moved over to Kenzi and Trick. Kenzi simply shrugged like her words were no big deal.

"Oh, hey, Doc, met an old friend of yours earlier".

"What?" Both Lauren and Bo questioned at the same time, each looking at Trick. But before the man could answer, Kenzi spoke again.

"Some woman, don't remember her name, See, Seed".

"Sidhe," Trick supplied, interjecting.

"Yeah, that, she didn't seem too happy about how the new Ash has been treating you".

"Lea's back?" Lauren question Trick, surprise and something else laced her words, something Bo couldn't put her finger on. But it was something that made her stomach tie in an uncomfortable knot.

"She is".

"Why, I, did she say why she was back?"

"She said she came back for you. Something about the new Ash breaking her rule in regards to you," Trick said with apprehension, not sure how to take the information. Bo wasn't sure either and grabbed Lauren's arm, drawing her attention.

"Rule? Lauren, what is Trick talking about? Who is Lea?" Bo all but demanded.

"I'm sorry, Bo, I have to go".

"Go where?

"I'll tell you everything but not now. Please, Bo, I need to go". Lauren pulled her arm away with those words and left before she could be stopped. Bo could only watch in helplessness, feeling as if she were losing Lauren before things had been put right between them. Before she had truly even gotten Lauren back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren walked down the hall looking for the Ash with a cautious step, every so often glancing over her shoulder. This had once been her home, even if in an unconventional sense, but now with Lachlan as the Ash, it was her personal hell. One she could not truly escape from no matter how much she wanted to. Yes, she had run to Bo to avoid the lockdown imposed upon all the humans but that did not mean she was free. She knew it would have only been a matter of time before Lachlan found her and forced her back.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she realized her feet had taken her to the viewing room. Her movements stopped when she took in half a dozen guards semi circled in front of the door. They looked tense, as if they were conflicted about their actions. Lauren was hesitant to go anywhere near them but knew she may not have any other choice. The men gave way that Lachlan was within the room. She was left to guess whether Lea was with him or not.

A deep breath did little to quell her pounding heart and the slight tremble in her hands as she again let her feet carry her forward. It was only then, as she was within a few feet of the guards, did they turn their attention away from each other and notice Lauren. And if possible, they seemed to tense more at the sight of Lauren.

"I need to speak with the Ash," Lauren said, trying to project a confidence she didn't feel she had. One of the guards, a man standing directly in front of her, glanced to one of the others standing beside him. The other shook his head with a small frown and the one in front of her turned his attention back to Lauren.

"You are to be escorted to your room upon your return".

"And you can but I need to speak with the Ash first".

"It is the Ash's order that you be escorted to your room".

"Lachlan?" Lauren questioned, wondering if he was even still the Ash or if Lea had already taken that title from him. Again, the guard in front of her, the one who spoke, turned to the man next to him but this time there was no shake of the head from his companion before his attention was once again on Lauren.

"The Ash, now if you'll please," the man said as he held out his arm, indicating for Lauren to lead the way to her room. Her shoulders dropped in defeat, knowing she could not fight things, especially if Lachlan was still the Ash at least for the time being, and begin walking towards her room. The guard followed behind, just off to her left.

"Can you tell me if Leanan Sidhe is here?" Lauren asked after a few moments of silence passing between the two as they walked. But the guard remained silent, ignoring the question. Lauren looked back at the man and he met her eyes, his own hard but the anger did not seem to be directed at her. It seemed to be more of an uneasy frustration that lingered there. As if there was something happening that left him in the dark as much as her. A guilt settled within her because she was sure whatever was happening was because of her.

It seemed mere seconds before they reached her room and Lauren had never been so happy at the sight of it, wanting to be free of the uneasy tension. The guard stepped passed Lauren and opened the door for her. Surprise settled over her face, never having had a guard open a door for her before.

"You are to wait here, your guest will be with you soon," the guard said after Lauren stepped inside.

"My guest?"

"The Ash has requested a guest for you".

"I". Lauren's words quickly died on her lips as the guard shut the door, ending any start of a conversation. A frustrated sigh escaped her as she turned away from the closed door and made her way towards her couch. In a move so unlike her, she tossed herself down as her arm came up to rest over her eyes.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

"Really, Kenzi, who is this chick and why did Lauren go running at the mere mention of her?" Bo vented, going on an hour now. Kenzi only rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"I don't know, babe". The words held a hint of annoyance as she waited for Bo to get out as well before walking with the other woman towards their front door.

"Why didn't she ever tell me about this Lea person?" Bo continued, completely having missed Kenzi's annoyance. However, the conversation was stopped cold as Bo opened the front door for the two only to see a man standing in their living room. Bo's defenses instantly went up and she stepped in front of Kenzi to protect her.

"Who the hell are you?" Bo demanded, stepping further into the living room but still keeping her distance.

"I am here on behalf of the Ash," the man stated.

"Hey, buddy, you can't just come in here," Kenzi said with her hands on her hips as she came to stand beside Bo.

"What does Lachlan want with me?" Bo questioned. The man hesitated in his words, an undefined look passing across his face. Silence lingered among the three before Kenzi realized what the look on the man's face meant.

"Oh, shit, you aren't talking about Lachlan are you?"

"What?" Bo questioned, confused.

"The Ash has requested your presence for Lauren," the man said, taking a step closer to the two women.

"Wait, I'm not going anywhere until someone explains to me what the hell is going on".

"I'm sure, Lauren, will be able to do so herself. Please, if you'll just come with me," the man said but again Bo refused to move.

"Bo, come on, let's just go with him. The Doc can tell us what's going on here," Kenzi encouraged as she placed her hand on the small of Bo's back.

"No, only your presence was requested," the man said, addressing Bo, "She cannot come with us".

"Look here, buddy," Bo started but was interrupted by Kenzi.

"Bo, it's fine. Go check on Lauren, make sure she's okay". Bo just looked at Kenzi for a moment before nodding and placing a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I'll be back later". Bo turned and nodded to the man standing across from them, indicating she would go with him.

WCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWC

A knock at the door startled Lauren from her racing thoughts. From the moment she'd heard Lea's name again she hadn't been able to turn them off. Why was the other woman back? Why now? She didn't dare let herself believe Trick's words that Lea had come back for her. A part of her couldn't help but also fear Bo's reaction to all of this.

Her thoughts were pushed away as another knock, which she now realized was coming from her front door, echoed through her apartment. She quickly got up from the couch and moved towards the door but then paused, not knowing who to expect behind it. Her hand hovered over the handle with a slight shake, both from excitement and nervousness. With a deep breath, she opened the door before she could stop herself. The person who stood there was not the one she expected.

"Bo," Lauren breathed out in what was little more than a whisper.

"Your guest," the guard from earlier said and only then did Lauren realize he was standing at her door as well. She could only give a dumb founded nod to the man. It was Bo who actually addressed him.

"Thank you". The guard simply tipped his head before leaving the two women. Bo watched him go for a moment before turning her attention back to Lauren.

"Think I could come in?" Bo teased with a slight grin.

"Oh, right, yes, come in, please," Lauren stumbled over her words as she stepped aside for Bo to enter. Bo stepped passed Lauren into the apartment, brushing ever so slightly against her as she did so.

"So, imagine my surprise when I get back to the club house with Kenzi to find some guy standing in our living room. And not only that, but that the Ash has requested my presence, for you," Bo said facing Lauren, the confusion and frustration coming off in waves.

"Bo".

"Lauren, just tell me, what is going on and who is Lea?"

Lauren sighed and looked away for a moment before holding her arm out to the side to indicate the couch. "I think it'd be better if we were both sitting for this".

That statement worried Bo and she hesitated to move. She feared what Lauren was about to tell her, already anticipating getting her heart broken again by the other woman.

"Bo, please," Lauren pleaded. She could see the pain and heartbreak slowly creeping across Bo's face and it broke her heart to know she was once again putting it there. She wondered if they would ever get a break just to be happy together. It seemed every time things were finally starting to go right for the two, something would get in their way.

With a sigh, Bo reached out and grabbed Lauren's still outstretched hand, leading the two to the couch. When they finally sat, Lauren curled into herself at the end of the couch away from Bo. She wasn't sure how the other woman was going to react and wanted to put some distance between them.

"I still don't know how to tell you everything," Lauren said with a hollow chuckle. "You would think by now I would have had enough time to practice".

Lauren then bowed her head, not being able to meet Bo's eyes anymore. Bo frowned at the words and action. She quickly moved herself across the couch, closing the distance between them, and reached out to Lauren. Her hand cupped Lauren's jaw and tipped her head back up so their eyes met once more.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Just start where ever you feel comfortable". Bo's words were accompanied with a warm smile. Lauren let out a soft sigh as her own hand reached out to cup Bo's cheek. Her eyes closed and she let her forehead fall forward to rest against Bo's.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Lauren whispered. Again, Bo frowned before lifting her head up to place a kiss against Lauren's forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bo whispered the words against Lauren's skin just as softly. Without warning, Lauren pulled back and brought her other hand up to cup Bo's other cheek, drawing Bo into an almost desperate kiss. It only took Bo a second to respond, her lips moving in a dance the two had grown to know so well. For Bo, every kiss with Lauren was unlike anything she'd ever experienced with another, even Dyson. With Dyson it was just raw hunger, lust. But with Lauren it ran so much deeper than that.

Sure, the hunger and lust was there, it was hard not to feel such emotions toward Lauren. But there was passion and a want, a need for a connection that was deeper than just primal. There was a sensual beauty every time they were together. For Lauren, she found a love and acceptance she had not known in years. Her heart quickened and she could always feel herself flush at just the mere thought of Bo.

They were drawn from their world by a knock at the door, startling the two. Bo pulled away with a soft growl of annoyance.

"This better be important," Bo said impatiently. Lauren only smiled while letting her hands slide from Bo's face before getting up to answer the door. For the second time in only minutes, Lauren was surprised by the person standing there.

"Lea?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lea looked at the dagger she now held up for Lachlan to see. The smirk was still held firmly in place, watching the light gleam off the blade as she twirled it back and forth.

"Now, Lachlan, I'm going to give you one more chance, are you sure you don't want to take my offer?" Lea asked, finally drawing her attention back to the man before her whom she still held firmly in her grasp. She watched with satisfaction as the defiance he once held seemed to drain from him as if he were only now realizing his fate.

"You would really kill me?" he questioned even though the dagger she held made the answer quite clear.

"You know I would but I'm being nice and giving you a choice here. Are you choosing death because I would be happy to give you that for your treatment of Lauren".

"Why are you so concerned with this human?"

"My care for Lauren is of no concern to you. I'm growing impatient, Lachlan, are you going to take the offer or not?"

Silence engulfed them, neither wanting to give an inch though Lachlan knew it was only his inch to give. Lea could take both his life and his place as the Ash and not one person would even question any of it. Even he had to play by the rules of the Fae world.

"I will take your offer," Lachlan ground out through clenched teeth as if it pained him to say such words.

"Smart man," Lea said letting go of his neck and patting his cheek in a patronizing manner. Lachlan fought the growl that bubbled up at the action before stepping away. "I expect to never see you again unless I call for you, understood?"

He nodded knowing his fate could be used. Resigned, he turned and made his way to the door.

"Oh, and Lachlan," Lea called out to the man, stopping him but without waiting for an answer, she was across the room and in front of him. The dagger she held in her hand was swung through the air, slashing him across the face. Blood slowly began to trickle from the cut that reached from his left ear to his chin.

"A permanent reminder to never break my rules. Think yourself lucky that's all you got".

Lachlan shook with anger, wanting to go after Lea, but knew it was forbidden. She was letting him leave with his life. A fact he knew would not be if he even took a step towards her. So, with much difficulty he bowed his head slightly and stepped around Lea. Silence surrounded them as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Lea?" Lauren questioned in breathless surprise. It had been years since she'd seen the other woman. In fact, she never thought she'd see Lea again and now to have her there, in front of her, she wasn't sure what to say.<p>

"Hello, Lauren," Lea said with a warmth only reserved for Lauren. "It's been too long".

All Lauren could do was let out a watery chuckle and throw herself in Lea's arms. Lea was more than happy to catch her and pull her into a tight embrace. Lauren's head buried itself in Lea's neck. The feeling of being in Lea's arms again and her familiar smell; an exotic must, earth tones, and something purely Lea, spread a warmth through her she hadn't felt in so long.

Behind Lauren, still seated on the couch, Bo flinched and turned her head away from the scene. It physically pained her to see Lauren so overcome in another woman's embrace. She didn't even know this Lea person and already she couldn't stand the woman. The one who obviously had the power to take Lauren away from her.

Lea eventually pulled away first after letting the embrace linger longer than that of just friendly.

"You must be, Bo," Lead stated as she looked over Lauren's to Bo. She offered a friendly smile and stepped around Lauren with her hand held out. Bo was a little hesitant but stood and accepted the offered hand with a brief shake.

"And you're Lea, hi," Bo replied with an uncomfortable smile, one that even Lauren's own smile couldn't sooth. "I'm going to go, let you two catch up".

"You don't have to do that, Bo," Lauren said softly as she came to lay a hand on Bo's arm.

"It's okay, really. Call me later?" Bo asked softly with, this time, a more genuine smile. Lauren could only nod as she watched Bo walk away. Lea stood silently as she watched the emotions play across Lauren's face and the small exchange happen.

"You never told her about me, did you?" The question feel softly from Lea's lips after the click of the closing door.

"I didn't know I'd ever need to. I didn't think I'd ever see you again after you left". Lea could only nod, sure that's exactly what Lauren thought and she really couldn't blame the other woman. When she left, she hadn't been expecting to come back so soon.

"I'm sorry, love," Lea said softly, a hand coming up to gently cradle Lauren's cheek. Lauren's eyes fell shut without thought and she turned into Lea's touch, the old comfort she offered that never really felt old.

"Why did you leave?" Lauren asked as she opened her eyes and pulled away from the gentle touch. There was a healing pain in her words that broke Lea's heart and brought a sad smile to her lips.

"You know I couldn't stay".

"How is your dear mom by the way? I never liked that woman," Lauren said pulling away from Lea all together and taking a couple steps back. Lea just laughed and nodded, already knowing that spoken fact.

"She's fine now and the feeling is still very mutual even though you're the reason she's still alive".

"You would think that after all these years she would get over the fact that I'm human. Come on, it's been how long for us now". Lea just shot Lauren a pointed look and Lauren only sighed. "So, where are you going to be staying while you're back?"

"Lauren, I'm the Ash now," Lea said hesitantly.

"Did you kill him?" Lauren asked referring to Lachlan. Lea shook her head to which Lauren shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

"Too bad, Bo would have been happy for the favor you did her".

"So I heard. Is there something between you two?"

"Lea," Lauren sighed.

"Just tell me, we never use to hide things from each other".

"I don't know what to tell you. It's, things are complicated".

"How?"

* * *

><p>"Trick," Bo called out as she storms towards the bar.<p>

"Trick," she called again, "Who the hell is this Lea person?"

"Leanan Sidhe, I take it you met her than?" Trick asked, his hands leaning on the bar top.

"Leanan what, whatever. Who is she, how does Lauren know her?" Bo demanded, a sharper edge than normal to her voice. Trick paused a moment to look at her curiously, never having seen Bo react with such jealousy.

"She is a Sidhe, they are a family of fairies but like you, are unsided. They are also one of the oldest and most powerful families in the Fae world. They live by many of their own rules that the rest of the Fae world has to abide by. One of those rules is they can step in at any point and take power of either side at any point, no explanation need be given".

"How is that possible?" Bo interrupted.

"It just is. Some things even I don't have an answer for," Trick said with a shrug and half smile.

"Alright, well how does she know Lauren?"

"I wasn't aware the two knew one another, not until Lea came in here earlier".

"She did, what did she say?"

"What is this about, Bo?"  
>"Nothing, I just don't know if I trust this woman," Bo said, finally backing down a little.<p>

"You don't even know the woman. How do you know you can't trust her?"

Bo sighed softly and finally sat down on one of the bar stools beside her. She didn't know how to answer Trick's question because she knew he was right, she knew nothing about Lea.

"You know, I don't think it's the feel that you can't trust, Lea, but that you're afraid that you'll lose Lauren to her," Trick explained gently. Bo looked back at him with an almost hopeless look on her face.

"Will I?"

"Bo".

"No, Trick, really? I mean I have no idea who this Lea person is, Lauren's never mentioned her before. And they seem to have this connection I don't know if I can compete with".

"Maybe you should talk to Lauren about all this".

"And say what?"

"That's for you to figure out but my advice, figure out what Lauren means to you first". With that said, Trick moved away from Bo to the other end of the bar where another man stood. Bo watched him with a hurt but thoughtful look upon her face. She knew he was right but there wasn't really anything that need to be figured out. Over the last few weeks, with everything going on, her feelings had grown. At times, Lauren was all she could think about.

* * *

><p>"Bo?" Kenzi questioned, stopping on her way to the kitchen as she saw her best friend standing in their entry way. Bo didn't move, seeming not to have heard the girl. Kenzi frowned and moved over to Bo, laying a hand on the other woman's shoulder and giving a slight shake.<p>

"Bo?" Kenzi called again. This time Bo looked up at her wearing a confused look.

"Kenzi?"

"Hey, Bo, you okay there?"

"What, oh, yeah, I'm fine".

"You sure, you were just kind of standing there?"

"Just thinking".

"Want to share?" Kenzi asked then continued on her original path to the kitchen.

"It's nothing," Bo said following Kenzi to the kitchen.

"Liar, you're thinking wouldn't have anything to do with our new guest in town, would it?" Bo was silent to the question letting Kenzi know she was right.

"It's because has has a connection to the Doc, isn't it? You weren't this territorial when Ciara showed up".

"It's different," Bo said absently. Kenzi raised her eyebrows slightly and just starred at Bo for a moment.

"Why is it different, I thought you were more into Dyson?

"I'm so confused, Kenz. What do I do?" Bo asked helplessly.

"Well, it would help if I knew what you are doing about what," Kenzi said and Bo gave a small half smile.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'm going to go lay down for a little bit," Bo said as she moved to Kenzi, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"Want a cuddle buddy?" Kenzi asked now more concerned about her best friend.

"I'm okay," Bo reassure even though it was hollow. She moved from the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to her room. Kenzi watched her go with a frown not really sure what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

"How?" Lauren repeated with a laugh, "God, where do I even start?"

"Well, the beginning is always helpful," Lea supplied with a poorly suppressed smirk upon her lip.

"Don't be a smart ass," Lauren shot back then sighed. "There has always been an attraction between Bo and I, even from the beginning. I was Bo's doctor when she was first found. She's unaligned and grew up with human parents so for most of her life she didn't even know she was fae".

"Smart girl to not pick a side".

"She's not like you, Lea, you know how dangerous that can be for her. She draws too much interest from both sides. I'm afraid it's going to seriously harm her one of these days".

"You would prefer her to be light?"

"Of course I would but I'm not going to tell her which to choose. That needs to be her choice".

"Do you not think she would chose a side just because you asked?"

"No," Lauren replied with a brokenness Lea was not expecting.

"Why?"

"Because, while no one has ever directly asked her, it's been hinted at and spoken about by both Dyson and myself".

"And Dyson is?"

"A wolf she's in love with," Lauren said despondently.

"I feel like I'm missing a big part of the story," Lea said to which Lauren could only chuckle and nod.

"Bo cares about both Dyson and I. And I'm sure at some point soon you will meet Dyson. At first it was just sexual between them but that quickly turned to love. They didn't hide that from anyone. But he gave up his love to save her when her mother showed up".

Lea did her best to follow along but she just seemed to grow more confused the more the story unfolded. "So, the two are not together now?"

"No, Dyson is with Ciara". Lea nodded knowing whom Ciara was for they were related after all.

"How is my dear cousin by the way?"

"Good, and I'm not going to lie, I'm glad she is around".

"Mmm, I'm sure you are, love," Lea said with an amused chuckle. "So, you have not told me of you and Bo yet. She would not look at you the way she does if there was no story to tell".

"The short version; we flirted, go close, spent a night together, I screwed up, now I'm working on making it up to her, gain back what we had".

"I think you have if the way she looked at you and how she reacted is any indication to go off. But tell me, how did you screw up?"

Lauren winced at the question, that night was still a touchy subject. "Bo got herself in the middle of an conflict between the two sides, which really isn't different than any other day for her, but this time was different, it would have gotten her killed. The old Ash ordered me to keep her away from someone, by any means necessary knowing our feelings for one another".

"So you slept with her on order of the Ash," Lea stated in disappointment not even having to guess.

"No, I slept with her to protect her. I knew if she left that night she would have died. It had nothing to do with the Ash's order," Lauren defended as she pulled away from Lea, hurt she would think so little of her.

"But you were there that night because of the Ash. Whether you slept with her because of him or not doesn't change things".

"Please, Lea, just let it be. Bo and I have finally gotten past it, I don't want to think about it again".

"You really love her, don't you?" Lea asked softly. Lauren just sighed and after a moment offered a small nod.

"Well, I think the first thing that needs to happen is that you and her need to talk, about everything. Be honest with her".

"And tell her we were lovers?"

"Would you rather her hear it from someone else?"

"No, but you know it's not that easy, we were never that easy".

"You make it sound like what we had wasn't good," Lea said with a slight frown, not sure how to take the words.

"We were good, more than good. We spent 10 years together and would most likely still be together if it weren't for your mother".

"We can try again," Lea said as she moved closer to Lauren on the couch and brought a hand up to cradle her cheek.

"Lea," Lauren protested weakly but couldn't fight it as she turned into the familiar touch.

"You said it yourself, we would still be together if it wasn't for my mother. She is fine now and no longer and issue that stands between us".

"But I can't walk away from Bo that easily. And a moment ago you were encouraging me to make things work with her".

"I want you to be happy, love. If that's her I will be happy for you. But I won't pretend I don't still love you and if there is even a chance with you," Lea let her words trail off knowing they didn't need to be finished. Lauren shut her eyes tight and leaned forward, resting her forehead against Lea's as both her mind and heart raced in turmoil.

"I hate you right now, you know that?" Lauren said with no malice in her words.

"I know, love, I know," Lea said with warm affection before leaning forward the last couple of inches and capturing Lauren's lips in a deep kiss, her hands automatically weaving in Lauren's blonde locks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys, I know this one was short but I needed to put it in there to clear some things up.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Kenzi stared after Bo, torn between following to find out what was up with her best friend and leaving her alone. But it wasn't in her nature to just leave something alone, especially when that something was bothering Bo. Quietly, almost hesitantly, she climbed the stairs and made her way over to Bo's room. It wasn't a surprise as she tried the handle that the door was unlocked. Nor was it a surprise that Bo gave no indication of hearing the door open or the clicking of Kenzi's healed boots.

"Bobo," she whispered softly but still Bo didn't move, curled up on her side facing away. A soft resigned sigh escaped Kenzi's lips and without thought climbed onto the bed, wrapping herself around the other woman from behind. Her head rested in the crook of Bo's shoulder.

"She loves you, you know," Kenzi said.

"Then why did she never tell me about this Lea chick?" Jealousy laced each of Bo's words but she was beyond caring.

"Have you told her about every chick you've banged in the past?"

"They use to sleep together?" Bo anxiously questioned while squirming out of Kenzi's hold then turned over so they were face to face.

"How would I know if they use to knock boots and frankly, I don't want to know about the Doc's sex life."

"But do you think they did? Or maybe that's what they're doing right now. Lea showed up at her door so I left." The more words that fell from Bo's lips the more worked up she became.

"Bo."

"This, this isn't. We were going to talk."

"Bo, honey."

"She promised we would talk, figure things out."

Kenzi was tired of not being able to get through to Bo and quickly moved, grabbing the pillow below her head and smacked Bo with it.

"Hey," Bo cried looking incredulously at Kenzi that she had just done such a thing.

"Sorry," Kenzi apologized though unapologetic, "but you wouldn't shut up. And why does it matter who Lauren slept with in the past?"

"It doesn't," Bo grumbled and moved to sit up against the headboard. Kenzi also moved to sit cross legged at her side facing her.

"Really, because I could have sworn you were whining about it ten seconds ago."

"I wasn't."

"Bo, honey, you were, just admit it."

"But."

"Bo," Kenzi interrupted this time in exasperation. "Why does it even matter?"

Bo opened her mouth to argue again that it didn't.

"Don't you dare say it doesn't," Kenzi cut her off before the words could even leave her mouth.

"I don't like the thought of Lauren being with anyone else."

"Because?"

"Because I love her, okay, I want us to try again."

"But she lied to you and only slept with you because the Ash ordered her to. Why should you give her another chance?"

"Because I want to believe that that wasn't the real reason, that it was more than that. Besides, her and I have never really talked about it and I don't want to assume anymore. And weren't you just telling me a minute ago that she loves me," Bo said shooting Kenzi a look daring her to refute.

"That's because she does, everyone can see that."

"But you don't want us to be together."

"I'm going to tell you a secret, I know this might be shocking but I'm not her biggest fan."

"No, really," Bo replied sarcastically.

"Really," Kenzi confirmed even though there was no question while reaching forward to clasp one of Bo's hands between her own and pulling it into her lap. "Look, Bo, I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"And you think Laurent will hurt me?"

"Well, not physically, obviously."

"Kenzi, be serious."

"Fine. I don't know if Lauren will break your heart again but I just want you to be careful."

Bo used Kenzi's hold on her and and pulled her best friend into her side so the smaller woman was laying partially against her. She turned her head to press a soft kiss into Kenzi's hair. The two just staying like that in silence for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" Kenzi questioned finally breaking the silence. Bo sighed.

"I don't know."

"Are you going to fight for Lauren?"

"Fight for her?"

"You're not going to let that fairy steal your woman, are you?" Kenzi half questioned half demanded as she leaned up and looked back at Bo. 

"Well, no, but."

"No buts," Kenzi stated and began pushing Bo out of the bed.

"Kenzi," Bo exclaimed trying to right herself on the bed.

"Go, go back over there and talk to her."

"But, Kenzi, she's with Lea right now."

"I don't care, get out of this bed and go talk to her. Now." Kenzi kept pushing until Bo finaly got up, shooting Kenzi a glare as she did. The younger woman ignored it and just shooed Bo with her hands.

"Fine," Bo stated in a huff and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo hesitated at Lauren's door, walking to it and raising her hand only to turn away and repeat the same process over again. She paced the hall as a minute passed, then five, then ten. It was only the door opening with no prompt that broke the cycle.

"Bo," Lea stated, startled. Bo brought her hand up to her chest startled herself.

"Lea," Bo said, a half greeting in return but no more words were able to be said as Lauren stepped into the doorway having heard both of them.

"Bo, what are you doing here?" Lauren questioned then quickly softened the words. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I wanted to talk to you. I didn't get a chance to earlier and it can't wait."

"Right now isn't the best time, Bo."

"Please. We've both put this off long enough."

From the corner of her eye, Bo could see a look she couldn't discern flicker across Lea's face. She and Lauren then shared a look that made her stomach clench and her heart race with anxiety.

"I meant what I said, love," Lea said to Lauren then placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Lauren's cheek before leaving the two. Lauren watched her for a moment with a torn expression before meeting Bo's eyes with a half helpless smile.

Bo was overcome with the sinking feeling she was already too late. Even more so when Lauren only turned and moved back inside, leaving the door open for her to follow. She followed silently only to hesitate for a moment before sitting on the couch beside Lauren, a foot that felt like a canyon between them.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Did I interrupt something?" Bo asked in return stalling.

"No, I had asked Lea to leave."

"What, why? You were so happy to see her earlier. She didn't do anything to upset you did she?"

"No, Bo, she didn't upset me. And I was happy to see her, I am happy."

"Oh."

"Bo, why are you here?"

"I, I wanted to tell you something. I need to tell you something but now I'm not so sure if I should," Bo's words were laced with regret and sadness and they broke Lauren's heart. She turned her body on the couch to face Bo and brought up her leg to curl across the seat. Her body also moved forward so her curled leg was pressed against Bo's thigh. Hands rested softly on Bo's inner thigh.

"Bo, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"How do you and Lea know each other? Are you together?"

That was not what Bo had meant to say but the words spilled out before she could stop herself. Still, she cringed not sure if she even wanted to know the answer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that."

"Is that what you came here to talk about, Lea and I?" Lauren questioned, her hands slid back from Bo's thigh. A warmth Bo felt the loss of to her very soul.

"No, yes, I don't know. I don't know what's going on right now, even in my own head."

"Lea and I use to be together, yes."

"Did you love her?"

"Very much so."

"Are you two going to get back together?"

"I don't know. You're not the only one confused about things."

There was a long pause before Lauren spoke again. "Do I have any reason not to?"

Things seemed to still at the question. Bo's mind raced as she tried to push the three words off her tongue and passed her lips that she so desperately wanted to say. Lauren held her breath hoping, praying Bo would say something, anything about her feelings. Both knew this moment would change everything for them. But the seconds ticked by in silence, both becoming more and more desperate with each one.

Finally, Lauren could take the silence no more figuring it was her answer. "Damnit, Bo, I'm tired of this game," she cried and surged forward, capturing Bo's lips in a hungry kiss. Her hands wove in Bo's hair pulling her even more into the kiss. Bo was so stunned, for a moment she just sat there. But the surprise last mere seconds before her desire kicked in.

Lips and tongues danced together in a dance never forgotten. Bo's hands moved to Lauren's sides, the material of her top gripped in tight fists wanting even more but Lauren broke the kiss just as quickly as she started it. Bo was left gasping in dizzy confusion.

"I think you should leave."

"What?" Bo asked even more confused.

"I love you, Bo, and I know what I want yet you obviously still don't. So, I think you should leave. I just, I can't keep going in circles with you."

"So, what, you're just going to give up on me and be with Lea?" Bo asked hurt.

"At least she knows she wants to be with me," Lauren shot back hoping once more Bo would contradict her and tell her she loved her.

"Fine," Bo said instead standing up. "Go be with your old lover. Hope she makes you happy." She stormed from the room with the parting words not bothering to look back. If she had she would have seen Lauren crumble and tears fall.

* * *

><p>"Bo," Lea called just as Bo was getting in her car. "Can we speak for a moment?"<p>

"Do I have a choice?" Bo questioned indignantly. Lea chuckled softly with an amused smile.

"You always have a choice."

"Than no."

"Please, Bo, it will only take but a moment."

Bo hesitated, not wanting to deal with the other woman. Especially when she was so raw from her conversation with Lauren that did not go at all how she wanted. Once again, she had been a coward, not saying anything of what she had intended to.

"Make it fast," Bo said slamming her car door shut.

"Somewhere to be?" Lea questioned, a hint of a grin still on her lips. Bo was not at all amused and her arms folded across her chest.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?" Bo asked in confusion though had a good idea of who Lea was talking about.

"Now, Bo, don't insult me. You know I'm talking about Lauren."

"I don't really think that's any of your business."

"Where Lauren is concerned, it is."

"Why, because you own her now. I mean you are the Ash now. I'm sure you'll treat her no different," Bo challenged taking a step closer to Lea. The other woman stiffened, clenching her jaw in anger. Bo smirked with satisfaction.

"I would never treat a lover as such," Lea said after a moment with her own smirk. Bo's instantly dropped.

"You and Lauren aren't lovers."

"No?"

"No, she told me about the two of you. That you were once together but aren't anymore."

"So interested for someone who isn't her lover either. But as she tells it, you seem not to know what you want."

"I know what I want," Bo said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, would that be Lauren or Dyson? Or perhaps you think you're special and want them both? After all, you are the unaligned succubus who plays by her own rules."

Bo was shocked speechless and instantly even more wary of the other woman. Yes, everyone seemed to know who she was but for some reason she didn't expect Lea to know.

"You play games, Bo, loving who and when it suits you," Lea said, all traces of amusement gone from her words.

"You know nothing about me."

"I know enough. But the pain in Lauren's voice when she speaks of you is all I really need to know."

"Hey, she isn't some innocent party in this."

"No, you're right, she isn't. She told me about the first time the two of you slept together. And she blames herself for everything that's happened between you to. But I know her well enough to know she didn't do it to hurt you or because she was told to."

"Why are you telling me this? Don't you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Than why?"

"Because Lauren's happiness means more to me than it seems it does to you."

"Alright, listen, bitch."

"No, you're going to listen. Lauren loves you but she doesn't need you playing games with her. If you can't love her like she deserves and needs than you need to let her be."

"Why, so you can step in and steal her?"

"It's not stealing if she isn't yours, Bo."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that," Bo shot back with an uncertain quiver to her words. Her car door was than yanked open, done with the conversation and just wanting to escape. Lea took a step back to let her drive away, a smirk again on her lips. But the moment the rear lights passed her the smirk dropped and eyes flashed a glowing crimson red.

"Yes, Bo, we will."


End file.
